1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to providing an interaction service utilizing a robot, and more particularly, to a system, an apparatus, and a method for providing a robot interaction service utilizing a location-based service of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development in the computer, electronics and communication technology, various wireless communication services are provided based on a wireless communication network. The most basic wireless communication service is to provide a wireless voice communication service between users of mobile communication terminals, which is free from time and location, and also supplemented by a text messaging service.
In addition, as internet based on transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) is becoming more established, systems capable of searching various kinds of information via the internet or transmitting various kinds of data, such as texts, voices, images, movies, or the like, in real time are rapidly developing, and in order to use various internet-based communication services in a better environment, the use of a high-speed communication network is dramatically increasing.
Moreover, in order to provide a space-transcended communication service, a wireless internet service, which provides internet communication services to the subscribers of a mobile communication service based on a wireless communication network have been introduced. Accordingly, many companies are putting their efforts toward the development of wireless internet techniques. The wireless internet service is a great step forward to individual services provided with the use of personal terminals. One of the characteristics of the wireless internet service is that it can provide inherent information based on the user's mobility.
To keep up with these trends, smart phones, which are open type cellular phones, such as an iphone, an android phone, or the like, have spread rapidly. Most of these smart phones have a global positioning system (GPS), a mobile communication network, a wireless local area network (LAN), or the like, which can track location of the device as needed e.g., continuously, periodically, or on request. Recently, various smart phone applications using these location based services have gained popularity and are attracting much attention from the smart phone users.
Meanwhile, in a related art robot system, a robot is disconnected from a network, and even if a robot is connected to a network, the robot simply displays information of a server or sends and receives a simple message in the network. Although some of the related art robots may send or receive movies with a remote-control function by linking with cellular phones, various services capable of interacting with an individual user by linking a privately-owned cellular phone with a robot in a network are still needed.
That is, services using a related art robot have problems in that a user cannot share his/her emotions nor interact with the robot. Therefore, research and development into improving these drawbacks are needed.